Cake
by emJeanie
Summary: A big brother helps a little brother to discover something delicious.


Hi everyone!

Thanks for the reviews for 'father knows best'! I thought I'd give writing another go. This pretty much came out of nowhere. I just suddenly thought 'A Castiel and Gabriel memory, that might be fun to do'. I know there's many amazing stories of the brothers out there, all of which are amazing so if this is even just a quarter good as they are then that'll be great! Please let me know what you think, even if it wasn't your cup of tea. I really don't mind reviews both positive and negative can help improve!

Em-J

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Just a few DVD's and books!

Warnings: erm…not so sure. No swearing or violence if that's what you mean

Dedicated to siblings everywhere.

Cake

Gabriel likes chocolate.

No. Gabriel LOVES chocolate. And sweets. And cake. And…well the list of sugary treats goes on. Being a trickster for a while was probably one of the greatest things he could of done. Tricksters were famous for their sweet tooth. Indulging on expensive chocolate and lavish spreads of cake and champagne. Not that he couldn't do that as an Archangel, but as a trickster it was more expected of him. And any excuse to eat chocolate…

Since being resurrected by God(also known as Chuck, though not many people are aware of this), the archangel had been spending his time eating his weight in chocolate and hanging around with the Winchesters and his little brother. All three had been shocked by his sudden reappearance, but none the less delighted. Gabriel had pulled his little brother aside and the two of them had a conversation(in enochian in case any Winchester ears were listening) about Castiel telling his friends his actual age. Sure Gabriel could be reckless and annoying and sometimes a pain in people's sides but it that didn't mean he wasn't concerned about his little brother's wellbeing.

Gabriel loved his brothers. All of them. However Castiel was the one he became closest to. The archangel was delighted to be reunited with his brother back at the warehouse, however having to keep his identity a secret he had sent Castiel away for a while. Nowhere horrible. Just away. It should of guessed that Castiel would try and fight his way out. Teenagers never listen to their elders, whether they be parents or just older siblings looking out for them.

'Seriously, this pie…this pie right here…' Dean trailed off, shovelling another forkful of cherry pie into his mouth. Sam looked on in disgust, picking at his more healthier salad. Castiel watched dean with a strange look on his face. Gabriel wasn't sure if it was fascination or adoration. Dean noticed and smiled slightly. 'you could always eat something Cas' he told him. 'Hell even Gabriel's eating!' He gestured to the large slice of triple chocolate cake the archangel was currently devouring. 'Dude it's chocolate! Gabriel loves chocolate!' Sam said, smiling at the archangel. 'Can't turn down cake Sammy!' he said before adding more cream on top. 'Seriously though little Bro, you should have some cake. You like cake!' Gabriel said, causing the brothers to stare at the younger angel. 'Since when do you like cake?!' Asked Dean.

'Gabe where are we going?'

The little fledgling struggled in his older brother's arms. Gabriel was much older than Castiel. 281 human years to be precise, but it didn't mean the two weren't close. Gabriel adored his little brother, the youngest angel to be created, and had made it his sole mission to teach Castiel everything he knew. Today was the day Gabriel decided to introduce his little brother to one of the best things earth had ever discovered: Sugar

'Gabe we're really far away from the others! What if Balth misses us? Why couldn't Balth come too Gabe?' Castiel asked, little fingers gripping tightly onto his older brother's hand. Gabriel lifted him up with ease. 'because baby bro, this is just something for us to do, it is so special, I only wanted to share it with you.' he explained, earning him a smile from Cas. 'Love you Gabriel' he told him, patting his wings with soft hands. 'Love you too Cassie'

Flora had been a happy little girl. A child full of energy and positivity. She brought smiles to the faces of everyone she came into contact with. Her parents had died in 1830 when she was very young and she had been brought up by her loving grandparents, George and Katherine. Although her life had been tragically cut short due to illness, Flora's grandparents knew she would be reunited with her adoring parents and the three of them could live the life they deserved.

Flora's heaven was indeed with her parents. Her heaven was a playroom. There was also a lounge area next door where she would sit by the piano with her mother and play, her father watching them both from an armchair, pipe in hand and a proud smile on his face. Gabriel wasn't to interested in this part of her heaven, it was the playroom he found more appealing. It was full of china dolls and teddy bears and a giant rocking horse called Samuel. There were children's drawings littering the floor and fairytale books stacked up against a fire place. Most importantly, the room was also home to a tea set. An expensive china tea set with dainty little flowers painted on it. The little cups were filled with tea. A small bowl filled with sugar cubes sat on a plush cushion. Next to this was the item Gabriel had been looking forward to the most: cake.

'Shhh!' Gabriel gently sat Castiel down on the carpet. The fledgling looked around the room, eyes widening at all the toys. His older brother peeked out of the wooden door, watching the mother and daughter play Beethoven as the man of the house smiled at them. Grinning to himself, the archangel closed the door as quietly as possible and turned back to his brother. 'What do you think Cassy?' he asked the little angel. The fledgling gasped as his eyes met the rocking horse. 'I believe she calls him Samuel' Gabriel informed him' I kind of like that name' he added. The fledgling eyed the teddy bears lined up against the wall, each one taller than the next. His eyes were drawn to the bear with soft brown fur and a bright red ribbon around it's neck. 'Gabriel where are we? ' Castiel asked. 'This is a playroom Cassy. it's what human have on earth. Well…used to. This is kind of old now. A little girl lives here' He sat down next to his younger brother and offered him one of the teacups. Castiel tilted his head before accepting the cup. 'What's this?' he asked.' Tea' Gabriel replied.' Goes well with this' he picked up one of the larger slice of cakes, filled with jam and cream. 'Cake! ' he proudly declared, before taking a large bite. 'Wanna try?' the fledgling gave his brother another head tilt before picking up one of the slices. 'Just bite into it then chew'.

The little angel took a small bite from the corner of the cake, jam dripping out from the sides. Gabriel started on his second cake, not before picking up a handful of sugar cubes and stuffing them into his mouth. 'What do you think Cassy?' he asked through a mouthful of sugar. The little angel gave him a cute smile, chocolate covering his face. 'It's amazing Gabriel!' he gushed, taking another, much bigger bite, of the cake. The fledgling looked around the room once more, blue eyes skipping past the horse(apparently called Samuel) and onto one of the softest teddy bears in the room. Gabriel noticed his brother's wide eyed expression and grabbed the bear. 'You should take it little bro' he said, handing the bear to his baby brother. Castiel shook his head 'No Gabriel it's someone else's they will miss it!'. Gabriel smiled' of course they won't! we'll just replace it, like the cake and the tea' Sure enough, the empty spaces on the plate and in the sugar bowl were replaced, as though nothing had been eaten. Another softer looking bear had also made its way into the room. 'That better?' The archangel asked his brother. Castiel giggled and held the teddy bear close to him.

Flora was halfway through a solo, dainty hands expertly working the keys as her parents watched on with pride and adoration. The family were complete. Happy and carefree, they weren't to know of the tea party being held in the playroom next door. They weren't to know that three cakes, a handful of sugar cubes and a cup of tea had been consumed just minutes earlier. They weren't to know that an expensive teddy bear was now the property of Heaven's youngest angel. They definitely weren't to know about the very irresponsible Archangel riding a rocking horse named Samuel.

There it is! Was it confusing? Was it boring? Please let me know and thanks for reading!

Em-J


End file.
